


To Think You're Any Different From An Animal (A Creature As Sick As You Should Be Put Down)

by UnderUrsa



Series: Empty Crowns [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Gen, Gods AU, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), sbi, screeching our lungs out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderUrsa/pseuds/UnderUrsa
Summary: Logically, Techno knows that the fight wasn't that bad, but the voices tell him otherwise. They tell him that his brothers have betrayed him and see him as nothing more than a bother.Logically Technoblade knows that they care for him, sometimes it's just hard to see it with the way they act.OrThe boys have a fight and Phil is the one that has to smooth everything over afterwards.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Empty Crowns [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049663
Comments: 5
Kudos: 363





	To Think You're Any Different From An Animal (A Creature As Sick As You Should Be Put Down)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Techno apologist and I'm not sorry. 
> 
> Kind of based off of all the betrayal in recent streams. I needed to write something about it, but here it's just a lil bit of family drama and not full blown betrayal.
> 
> Big Dadza vibes here.

The group of gods had been together for a long time. No one truly knew how long at this point, but it had been enough time for generations of humans to pass. It was ultimately inevitable that arguments and fights would happen. What family didn’t have fights, after all?

Techno vividly remembered all of the fights he had been involved in with the other gods he considered to be family by this point, small or large. The true battles that he had been involved in blurred together, but these beings knew him, knew him better than himself it sometimes seemed. These gods knew how to get under his skin and push his buttons, and often did so. 

However, there were a few times that they had all gone too far and said more than they should have. For they all know how to push the others’ buttons, but they also knew the words that could be spoken to hurt the most. 

Wilbur had always been the worst when it came down to it. The god of music and warmth knew how to twist your words against you, he knew how to say the right things that would break you down to your most vulnerable parts and then poke you and laugh when you drew away from prodding fingers and harsh words. 

Wilbur had always been the one to fight with words and not weapons, though his voice could be considered a weapon on its own if it was used in such a way. Wilbur used his words, and therefore he was the best at making words hurt the most.

While Techno and Tommy would just take their fights outside, swinging swords and axes at one another until the anger faded, Wilbur held grudges. 

Tommy would scream and yell, but everyone knew that his hurtful words were only ever spoken in that brief moment of all consuming anger, Wilbur’s words were calculated with his anger, and he would _mean them_ in that moment, even if he regretted them later. 

Tubbo’s go to response was often silence. If Tubbo had been hurt by something someone had said, he would retreat somewhere, wait for the hurt to fade and then come back, often to apologies from the offending party. If Tubbo was truly angry, his words would be quiet and deadly, not explosively loud like Tommy. It was a relief that Tubbo didn’t get truly angry easily. 

Techno’s anger showed up physically. While Techno could rival Wilbur with words on his better days, ultimately, the blood god would rather settle an argument with his fists than his words. If he was angry, the person he was angry at would know so. 

Techno’s anger was immediate and often short lived, but Wilbur would sit on his anger, letting it fester in his chest until it could no longer be contained and someone ended up truly hurt because of the words spit at them from the mouth of a man who knew your worst insecurities and truly believed the words he was saying.

Fights with Wilbur were the _worst_ , Techno was pretty sure that everyone could agree. Wilbur would probably even agree if he was asked. The music god knew the damage he could cause, and Techno was relatively sure that he was proud of it in some capacity. Techno tried not to think about that too often. 

Today had been one of their biggest fights yet. Everyone had gotten involved, picked a side and started yelling. It was over something relatively simple. 

Techno wanted to go back to the Arctic for a little while. He wanted to see what had changed in their time away, but he also wanted to get away from how crowded the more northern lands had become. He thought it would be good for all of them to have some time to themselves without having to speak to another god almost every day. 

Wilbur didn’t want to go, but he also didn’t want his family to leave. Wilbur liked making friends and enemies out of everyone they came across, he seemed to be _thriving_ in the attention new gods would throw his way. Techno was not. 

Techno was a homebody by nature. In his past, he went out for battles and blood and that was about it. No one made small talk on a battlefield, the most you would get out of a warrior were their last words, and those were never painted over with the fake niceties and too broad smiles that Wilbur seemed to excel in, they were spit through bloodied lips into stale air.

Techno missed his home and missed the solitude and protection it offered. He could protect things easily when he knew every variable around him, but in these lands that Dream claimed as his own, there were too many people and places and things for Techno’s mind and even the voices within to keep track of comfortably. 

Wilbur, when faced with someone new he could potentially make a friend out of, knew that if things went south, he would have others there to protect him. He never had to worry about the consequences he brought upon them when he wasn’t the one that protected them from said threats. Wilbur wasn’t _cautious_ , and it irritated Techno to no end. 

“You only think of yourself! It’s always what you want and when you want it, Technoblade! Why can’t you think of what the rest of us could want for once in your fucking life?” Wilbur was spitting the words like they were poison, eyes narrowed and focused on the blood god stood across from him. 

“You’re a goddamn moron if you think everything I do is only for myself. If that’s really what you think, then you should take your own head out of your ass and take a look around,” Techno grumbled back.

“We aren’t going back to the Antarctic, Techno, we left for a reason, alright? Why the fuck would we go back now when there’s so much more that we haven’t even seen yet?”

“I don’t want to stay there, Wilbur! I said, I wanted to visit. I think it would do everyone some good to see home again, even if it’s only for a little while.”

Wilbur laughed without a single trace of humor, “The Antarctic has never been my home, Tehcnoblade! Just because you’re shit at talking to people and hate any of us making new friends without you doesn’t mean that we’re going to go along with you trying to force us to go back to a place I never wanted to be in the first place!”

“C’mon, boys, let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Phil tried to placate. 

Techno opened his mouth only to be cut off by Tubbo’s soft voice breaking the short silence, “Techno… I’m sorry, but I don’t really want to go back to the Antarctic either. I know Tommy and I have nothing but bad memories there. I want to stay here.”

Tommy nodded, surprisingly calm as he chimed in, “I’m not leaving, Techno. Like Wilbur said, it was never home for me. I don’t have a reason to go back,” he shrugged.

Wilbur nodded and crossed his arms, like that settled the matter, “We’re all in agreeance then,” he nodded again and looked down at the blood god. There it was, the biggest reason Techno hated that wilbur was a good three inches taller than him. “Just because you’re shit at making new friends doesn’t mean that we should give up the life we’ve all built here just because you’re uncomfortable.” Wilbur spoke as if scolding a small child that didn’t know any better. 

Techno’s eyes narrowed, “You don’t know a single goddamn thing I’ve done for any of you.” The blood god spun on his heel, knowing that if he stayed any longer in their current lodging he would only cause more problems between them all. 

He grabbed his stack of armor and his axe before opening the door and storming out into the late evening. He needed to kill something. 

_Blood. Blood. Blood. ___

____

_Not a brother._

_Assholes. All of them._

_Blood of the brother._

_Monster. Monster Hunter._

_Another betrayal, how tragic!_

Techno shook his head clear of the noise the voices were making and stalked into the deep shadows that the forests around their humble little cabin cast.

He shook his armor out of its wrappings and slid it on, buckling it properly before picking his axe up and swinging it around to rest on his shoulder. 

He was going hunting. 

-

Phil pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh before looking up at the brunette god of music, “Wilbur, you didn’t have to be such a dick about it.”

“What? I wasn’t a dick,” Wilbur rolled his eyes, settling comfortably in front of the fireplace to warm himself up.

“You really were, mate,” Phil sighs again, “He really has done a lot for all of us, you know.”

Wilbur scoffed and Tommy even laughed, “Like what? What has he done?”

Phil let out a heavy breath, his wings shuffling uncomfortably behind his back before he sat down in front of Wilbur and then gestured for the two youngest to sit in front of him as well. 

“Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo,” Phil looked at each of them individually, “How many times have you had to fight since we came here? Mob, god, or human?”

“Uh…” Tubbo trailed off, actually thinking about the question.

“I don’t know,” Tommy shrugged, “Probably only a few times?”

“And why do you think that is?” Phil raised an eyebrow at the gods across from him. 

Tommy shrugged again, “I thought there just weren’t as many mobs around. I haven’t seen as many around here. Wilbur makes friends with most of the other gods we meet, so we haven’t really had to worry about those, and for the most part we don’t interact with humans.”

How could these kids be so oblivious? 

“No, Techno fights the mobs. Wilbur doesn’t make friends with everyone we meet. Plenty of gods have come after us. Techno stopped them. Even humans have come after us. They’ve made up a story of unimaginable power if someone is able to defeat them. Techno put an end to them as well. He’s respawned multiple times, for gods’ sake! How you lot haven’t noticed that is beyond me,” Phil shook his head.

“Well-” Tommy stuttered out, “Well, we didn’t know that!”

Phil leveled the teen with a look, “He didn’t think you needed to. He’s made our travels infinitely easier for everyone except himself.”

“He could have told us! We could have helped him!” Tubbo complained. 

The winged god only shook his head, “Honestly, we would probably only get in his way if we went out and tried to fight with him,” He cut off the growing protests from his boys with a stern look, “I’m not saying that all of you aren’t skilled fighters, but even I have trouble keeping up with Techno when he loses himself to a battle.”

Tommy huffed and looked away from Phil. Tubbo looked like he was thinking hard about the situation, and Wilbur looked like he was about to jump up and go looking for Techno right that moment. 

Phil reached out and caught Wilbur’s arm before he could get off of the floor and shook his head at the younger god, “He’ll come back when he’s blown off enough steam. Going after him now would only end in another argument.”

Wilbur huffed and sat back down with a frown, “Doesn’t mean I want to go back to the Antarctic, though.”

“I know, mate,” Phil huffed a quiet laugh, “But next time, just keep in mind that he really does care for all of you. He just shows it the only way he knows how. He’d fight the world for any of us.”

“I know, I know,” Wilbur muttered, looking into the fire.

“We can work out a compromise, I’m sure,” Phil nodded, “But right now it’s late, and I think everyone needs some sleep.”

With a little more grumbling from everyone, three of Phil’s four boys trudged up the steps to their respective bedrooms and Phil settled into his well worn chair to wait for his fourth son to come back home from wherever he had stormed off to. 

Phil let out a long sigh. Who would have thought that being a parent was so tough?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probs do the dream teams reaction to Dream & Techno's fight next. Sorry for the long wait, I've run into a bit of writer's block recently. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! If you want to see something else in this series, please let me know bc I'm running out of ideas lol.


End file.
